Not what I expected
by EchollsandMars95
Summary: My version of a more Logan & Veronica Season 1...Sorry, summaries aren't my strong point


Veronica Mars Season 1 AU

Sitting at Lilly's grave Veronica smiled a sad smile.

"God, Lilly, I miss you, I miss talking about all your lovers, about makeup, guys, the bitches of Neptune High." She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing if she looked too long at the smiling picture of Lilly with her hair in plaits, she'd cry. "I hate how someone took you from us all. You didn't deserve to die, Lilly, I mean no one does, but especially not you Lilly, you had your whole life ahead of you." Veronica chuckled, "God I can just imagine you saying _what a cliché, Veronica! _But it's true, Lilly we still had a year and a half left before you would have had to go to college and then I would probably have joined you the next year." Veronica finished, taking a big gulp of air to stop the tears, "But none of that can happen now. I'll never get to see you tease Duncan again or Logan, or ridicule me in that sarcastic way of yours. God, Lilly, why was it you, it could've been any other girl at Neptune High, but it was you. Merry Christmas Lills." And before Veronica could stop them the tears started to flow and she kissed her fingers and touched the picture before running to her car.

Sitting in her car, Veronica gulped down her tears as her phone started to ring,

"Hello?" She answered; her voice wavering.

"Hey, Veronica, honey? Can you do me a favour?" She heard her dad ask, smiling at the familiarity of his voice.

"Yeah sure dad, what is it?"

"Could you swing by the Echolls' place and drop off some paperwork for Lynn, I have to sort out something else to do with the case." She heard her dad sigh. Wrinkling her nose slightly at the mention of the Echolls, knowing that if she ran into Logan, he'd probably just ridicule even more than he had already today, and God knows that was not what she needed right now. But maybe Logan could help with the Duncan's case.

"Sure dad, I'll be by soon to pick them up." She gulped before going to hang up the phone, before her dad interrupted her.

"Veronica? Are you alright?"

"Sure, just having a bit of a rough day." She smiled, hoping that the phrase she had settled for would stop any further questions from her dad.

"Well, keep smiling, and I love you honey." She heard her dad smile into the phone and with another smile and a 'I love you too dad', Veronica put her car in drive and sped off, in her head trying to think up some witty comebacks she could use if Logan tried anything on her today, and it wasn't hard. All she had to do was open the never-ending file drawer of 'I hate Logan'.

**LoVe.............................................................LoVe**

Walking into the Echolls' pool house, Veronica sighed as her eyes surveyed the bomb site that Logan was currently residing in. Rolling her eyes, she faux-smiled and put on a cheery voice,

"I love the smell of testosterone in the morning." She said waiting for a snide remark from Logan and sure as hell she got one. Taking his eyes off his game for a second to look at the new "intruder", before turning his attention back to the screen,

"This is why I suggested attack dogs, but no, my mother wanted an alpaca." Logan retorted; clearly enunciating the syllables of the last word. Rolling her eyes, Veronica took a step closer towards Logan, and pulled out the envelope she'd gotten off of her dad to give to Logan,

"My father sent me with paperwork for your mom." This time Logan's head whipped round and a smile played on his lips, "And you just wanted to say hi?" He joked, revelling in the fact that she rolled her eyes at him, "It's a good thing I didn't have my slam book out." He smirked, turning his attention back to the game.

Getting royally pissed off, Veronica chucked the papers down and stared at him,

"I wanted to ask you about the game." She sighed, watching as Logan fired back yet another witty retort. Jumping out of his chair, Logan started his attack,

"And I've been meaning to ask you something." He sneered, dropping his controller, "Did your super sleuth kit, come with a decoder ring?" He said, walking over to the bar, watching Veronica's face stare at him like it had nearly every single day since he turned his back on her. "Do you have a PEN that writes with invisible ink?" Logan toyed with her, adding elaborate actions to accompany his "powerful" speech, just like his father. When she didn't reply, Logan gave in,

"Never mind, don't care, mush. MUSH!" He said, as politely as he could, before waving her off. Shaking her head, Veronica obeyed Logan's wishes and stalked off, before hearing Logan's voice calling after her,

"Hey, er wait. Hey!" He said, looking down as she turned around, "Maybe you should talk to Connor." Logan smirked as Veronica's eyebrows rose. Walking back towards him, she questioned Logan, just to see if he was toying with her,

"Larkin? Like, Connor Larkin?" She said, the shock plastered all over her face, but Logan just smiled,

"He's a mortal believe me. They just draw his abs on."

"Is he doing another movie with your father?" Veronica asked, the smile gone from her face. Logan's smile fell as soon as Veronica mentioned his father, looking away he simply said,

"Yeah, I dunno if it's a movie or just a $50 million crap pile." Shaking her head at Logan's less than helpful suggestion, Veronica put her opinion into words,

"Why would Connor steal the money? He's a zillionaire." Veronica said, wrinkling her nose slightly at the mention of money. But Logan didn't see it; he just plundered on with his own theory,

"Well, well everyone's got their issues right?" He mocked, before doing a very exaggerated nose sniffing, and Veronica smiled weakly as she caught on.

"Plus, the guy's got something against me," Logan shook his head before proceeding to tell Veronica of something that had happened at the poker game...

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**So what's Catherine-Zeta Jones like?" Weevil asked Connor, his arms crossed and a smirk playing on his lips. But before Connor could answer, Sean answered for him,**_

"_**She likes and baking homemade cookies," Sean smiled, "This according to **_**People **_**magazine." Connor smirked before explaining the true story, "I only met her in passing." Weevil nodded, whilst Logan played with his cigar, "Yeah, it's not like your people, they don't all know each other." Logan smirked, as Connor got offended,**_

"_**Dude, what's up with that?"**_

"_**What?" Logan demanded, but still with a smirk there. **_

"_**That's like the tenth racist thing you've said." Connor said, frowning at Logan.**_

"_**Oh my God!" Logan said, taking the cigar out of his mouth for emphasis, "Does the soap box come with the SAG card?" Everyone, except Weevil, sniggered at Logan's joke, before Connor decided to bite back,**_

"_**Or is it because Rosie Perez thought you were a girl?" And suddenly Weevil was interested,**_

"_**What?" He said sitting up, "Wait, wait, this I gotta hear."And Connor began to tell the story, **_

"_**When Logan was about ten, he was madly in love with Rosie Perez"**_

"_**You've no idea what you're on about," Logan interrupted.**_

"_**So Aaron arranged for her to come to his birthday party. It was like this big moment, she walks in with this gift and she's like, 'Happy Birthday Lauren!'" Connor finished in his fake accent as the table erupted into laughter. Even Logan smiled, a smile that might just have been for show, but still a smile, "That's funny, real hysterical," He says sarcastically, but Connor continues,**_

"_**Dude she got you a purse!" Causing more laughter, before Sean spoke up,**_

"_**Connor, you really are like the son Aaron Echolls never had," Earning him an icy glare from Logan and a round of 'oohs' from the others surrounding the table. Just then Connor's phone went off as Weevil started to speak, "So, wait, wait, did you keep the purse?" He asked before everyone laughed as Connor went into the bathroom. **_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"So, uh unless his pavlovian response to a downloaded ringtone is to urinate, then he was definatly up to something. Or his bladder is as small as his brain." Logan said, looking up and down nervously, before smiling at her. Biting her lip, Veronica tried to contain her laughter,

"A purse?"

Rolling his eyes at her, he just smirked,

"Yes, of all things, let's concentrate how Rosie Perez thought I was a girl." Smiling back at him, she stated,

"It sounds even better when you say it." She smiled with added pep-squad enthusiasm before coughing and moving on, "I would be more than happy to question him, but I get the feeling he's a hard person to get to." She said, raising her eyebrows at Logan, whilst he just took out his phone and without her noticing started to dial, "Probably has a team of body guards to protect him from girls like me." She finished smiling at Logan who just shook his head slightly and held the phone to his ear. Seeing this, Veronica put her bag down and waited, ever so slightly impatiently.

"I honestly don't get it," Logan said in a tone that he hadn't used with Veronica since before Lilly died, before he put the phone back up to his ear,

"Hey man, it's er Logan Echolls. Haha, yeah listen can you get my friend," Before Logan cursed himself and winced at calling Veronica his friend , whilst she just smiled awkwardly, "A drive on today to see Connor? Yeah, Veronica Marsss" Logan said, drawing out the 'S', before getting slightly frustrated, "No Veronica! V as in Virgin," He said, seeing her flinch ever so slightly at the V word. "Yep." Logan finished, hanging up and clasping the phone in his hands whilst offering her a small smile, "There you go."

Veronica just glared at him, "Look at you being all helpful," She sneered, whereas Logan just walked towards her as she turned to leave,

"Hey your peskiness being unleashed on Connor brings me joy." He said gesturing to himself as she left,

"Annoy tiny blonde one, annoy like the wind." He said, adding some extra actions for his own entertainment, as Veronica left with a rolling of her eyes. And with a slight lingering gaze at her, he let her go.

**LoVe.............................................................LoVe**

Walking out of the Echolls' pool house with a shaking of the head, Veronica sighed as she made her way up the steps. It was only when she was by the pool did she realise that she had forgotten her bag.

"Great," She muttered to herself, spinning round wildly to go and get the bag whilst preparing a couple spiteful remarks she could throw in Logan's face, not even noticing the puddle she stood in. As she span round, her feet slipped underneath her, and with a small scream and a larger splash, Veronica Mars found herself knocking her head on the side of the pool and falling in.

**Fan-freaking-tastic **

**LoVe.............................................................LoVe**

Hearing the splash, Logan could only guess what had happened and with an amused smile on his face he casually walked outside,

"Wow Ronnie, did you do all of this to get my attention?" He smirked, as he went up the steps to the pool, "Note to self; check the surveillance cameras." Logan laughed as he searched for Veronica's scowling face. But he never saw it; all he saw was a very unconscious Veronica. Taking the sight in, Logan removed his shoes, without thinking why, he just knew it was something people did in these situation and dived off the nearby board. Swimming frantically towards her, he gathered her in his arms, and held her above the water, checking for a pulse of some kind. After no luck, Logan swam to the edge of the pool and placed her on it, before he clambered out and crawled towards her.

"C'mon Ronnie, open your eyes." He said as he placed his fingers on her neck, feeling a faint pulse, but still Veronica lay there, her eyes closed. Saying a silent prayer, Logan attempted to recall some of the things you're meant to do when resuscitating a person. As he checked for signs of life, he was about to start pressing on her chest, when he remembered that if he didn't do it right he could break her ribs. Closing his eyes, he opened her mouth and began mouth to mouth. After several failed attempts, Logan stopped and fell down beside her. Veronica wasn't waking up. And all Logan could think about was that he never had the sense to apologise and he was the reason she was dead. Sitting up, he pulled her wet body towards him and didn't care about her body wetting his clothes. Logan took a deep breath,

"C'mon Ronnie, you need to wake up, please ... for me?" He sighed as he pulled her into his chest. That was when he heard her voice,

"Jesus Logan, you're crushing me!" She mumbled into his chest. At this, Logan looked down at her, seeing a very confused expression on her face; before he pulled her up with him so they were both standing, looking awkwardly at each other. Veronica was hugging herself trying to keep warm, and Logan was scuffing his shoes on the wet stone; constantly avoiding her eyes.

"Erm thanks." Veronica mumbled, causing Logan to draw his attention away from the very interesting slab, and up to her wet, mascara streaked face. Chuckling slightly, Logan looked into her eyes,

"C'mon let's get you inside." He said putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her inside. When they reached his room, Veronica stood in the doorway, as he went into the bathroom to get her a towel. Walking over to her, he slid the towel over her shoulders, and before Veronica could answer, he walked over to the draw at the bottom of his chest of drawers. Veronica remembered it well, he had set it up one day, putting all things that had happened in the past; painful things. Veronica winced as she saw a familiar face staring back at her; it was the old Veronica on Logan's back during their annual piggy back race at her birthday party. Catching her looking, Logan picked it up and gave it to her,

"For your collage." He shrugged before going back to the drawer and leaving Veronica very confused. As he rummaged some more, she turned her attention away from the picture and to him,

"How did you know about my collage?"

Looking up, Logan smirked for the first time since he'd saved her,

"As much as I know you would love it Miss Mars, I am not stalking you." He pulled out a t-shirt and jeans and walked over to give it to her, "You always had a collage, you just never put it up, but I found it once, and I assumed the new kickass, badass Veronica Mars with her trusty camera, did put it up though." He said, taking her smile as confirmation that he was right. Then he watched intently as she looked at the clothes in her hands, and looked back up at him,

"You left them here the night before the party, y'know the movie marathon." He mumbled before moving to leave, "I'll let you get changed." Leaving the room, and closing the door, Logan leant against it, and slid to the floor.

"How does she do it?" He smirked.

**LoVe.............................................................LoVe**

As Veronica stepped outside, she scowled at Logan,

"Are you serious? Are these the only clothes you have for me?" She muttered frowning at Logan, who just smirked at her and her very pink outfit.

"What? It's what you used to wear." He smirked, before walking towards the stairs, "Now c'mon." Veronica slowly followed him, still bearing the heavily confused expression on her still damp face,

"Erm where? I wasn't aware you were taking me out on a date!" She said smiling and clutching her chest in faux-happiness. But Logan just rolled his eyes,

"No, Little Miss Innocence," He said emphasising the last word, "I'm taking you to Conor. Larkin?" He prompted on her confused face.

"Yeah I know who he is, but why?" She said walking slowly down the stairs with him with a smile playing on her lips. As they got out into the car park, Logan motioned for her to get into his jeep,

"Look, I know what Connor's like and trust me, you don't need that after a head injury." Logan shrugged it off before driving down the drive. Veronica just turned to him, and stared at him patronisingly,

"I can handle myself, I'm a big girl." Veronica rolled her eyes before settling into the seat and staring out the window.

_**Wow, déjà vu, another 09er car, another boy, but still so similar.**_


End file.
